


October Fest

by impalasexgod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Commitment, Devotion, M/M, brotherly angsting, implied wincest, sorry I can't write the sexy times very well, soul mates, winchester holiday time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn is the Winchester's favorite time of the year. October especially. November 2nd seems to come quickly enough, so they enjoy October as much as they can. It's their own personal holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October Fest

**Author's Note:**

> Since this Autumn is my favorite season, I thought the boys should love it too.  
> This is not set during any time period. Think of it more as an established tradition for Sam and Dean.  
> Just a simple story of moments in their lives.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Totally unbeta'd . All mistakes are my own.

October is by far the Winchester's favorite month of the year. Both Sam and Dean consider it holiday time for them. When they were young, Christmas never really was acknowledged by John and so they didn't really celebrate. Autumn was also an anniversary of sorts for Sam and Dean, it's their Anniversary of when they started their physical relationship. Even though throughout the years their relationship has taken some heavy hits, they come back to each other stronger and more committed every time. And while Dean still teases Sammy (his Sammy, his love, his everything) sometimes about his "girly" tendencies, Sam knows that Dean loves that about him and wouldn't change a thing. 

October rolls around and they take small hunting jobs, simple things, they do research, help other hunters, In other words they keep a low profile for the duration of the month. Sam especially loves this time of year because of the changes in Dean. Not that Dean isn't affectionate with Sam, usually reserving that for their "us time". But during this time of the year, Dean's more prone to PDA's which, even after all this time still surprises Sam. It's nothing major; little back rubs here and there, coming up behind Sam while he sitting and rubbing his shoulders, small kisses on the cheek, quick whispers of 'I love you Sammy', tangling their legs together under the diner tables. Dean's more mellow and smiles more, he keeps a little scruff on his face at all times just so Sam can rub his cheek against his, and the happy sounds that Sam makes thrill Dean to his core. To Sam, even Dean's kisses take on a different flavor, he always takes just like Dean, warm and of home, but added to that is pumpkin, spice, nutmeg, cinnamon and cloves. And when they kiss Sam can't help but want to lick all those flavors out of Dean's mouth. Even their sex has a different feel to it. Always hot and heavy with each other, never any complaints on either front, it's more making love than just fucking and after Dean will cuddle more and Sam just eats it up.

They stay mostly in the Mid West and East Coast, sometimes venturing to go international and head to Canada for a few days. They camp, fish, hike, hunt small game. Over the years they have bagged a deer or two, they have it processed, take what meat they can, Sam makes a mean venison jerky that Dean loves, and they donate the rest of the meat to homeless shelters. Sam always gets Dean to visit a couple of apple orchards to pick apples, Dean grumbles about going, at this point in their lives, Dean mostly grumbles because it's expected of him, and it's half-hearted, just like when Sam rolls his eyes at him. 

The last two weeks of October usually find them settled somewhere. This year they borrowed a cabin from a friend in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. On Halloween they watch any scary movie they can find,laugh at the ridiculousness of the movies, eat until they are stuffed of the venison stew that Dean made and the apple pie (Dean loves to cook..) make popcorn, drink the couple bottles of wine Sam had 'acquired' from the store and screw themselves silly in front of the TV.

On November 1st, they clean the cabin, take a walk hand in hand through the woods, they don't talk much, just hold on to each other's hand a little tighter. There is a nearby lake and they sit by the lake, side by side, watch the sunset and wander back to the cabin, neither one sleeps much that night.

On November 2nd, they wander out to the porch of the cabin, wrapped in blankets and watch the sunrise and everything for them stops on this day. There is no TV, no laughing or joking. Sam and Dean talk, they hold each other, cry. On this day Dean takes Sam's hands in his and makes sure Sam looks him in the eyes as he says it, " Sammy, never, ever blame yourself for Mom's death, it was not your fault, you were just a baby, she made the deal with the demon" Dean wipes the tears from Sam's eyes. Dean has never blamed Sam for Mary's death, how could he? He gets angry with Mary sometimes, and Sam does too. But as they talk they always remember they have been manipulated all their lives, their whole family has from the start, have been used and abused for the amusement of others. The day passes as quickly and quietly as it came in, the dark grey clouds of November reflecting Sam and Dean's mood.

And as the sun goes down, just as this is tradition every October, Sam and Dean have started a new tradition of their own. They've actually been doing it for a few years now. They light a fire in the fireplace, light some candles and kneel before each other naked, it's the one time of the year where they each take off the rings they gave to each other. Sam and Dean reaffirm their vows, as they place their rings back on, hands trembling slightly as they do this , but their voices clear and true. After the make love in front of the fire.

November 3rd sees the sun peaking through the clouds, Sam and Dean pack up ready to face whatever they have to face, they do it with renewed and refreshed resolve to keep the other tradition going"Saving People, Hunting Things" the family business......

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome. Thank you to everyone that reads this. It is much appreciated.


End file.
